coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9223 (4th August 2017)
Plot Leanne is incredulous and, after listening to Steve listing all the reasons it would be a good idea for them to get married, she heads out. Steve kicks himself. Nicola tires of waiting and leaves the bistro. With the atmosphere between Robert and Michelle distinctly frosty, Maria suggests to Will they head into town. Glad to escape, Michelle offers them a lift. Leanne calls in the Rovers and, demanding a large vodka, tells Eva and Toyah how Steve proposed to her. Gina overhears Mary berating the children for their revenge attack on Erica. She's pleased to realise Dev may now be single. Having built the robot, Billy and Summer admire their handiwork. Billy assures her he's not looking to replace Drew but hopes they can be friends. Toyah and Eva crack jokes about Steve and Leanne becomes defensive, letting slip that Eva isn't pregnant. Will kisses Maria. Phelan visits a church. In the confessional he tells the priest he deserves punishment for all his wrong-doing. Erica tears a strip off Mary for blabbing to Dev. Mary defends her actions and Erica turns on her, telling her to pack her bags. Michelle sits alone in a bar. She becomes aware she's being watched and goes to the toilet, leaving her drink unattended. Leanne gets tired of Toyah and Eva's comments about Steve and storms off home. Tim tells Steve he's been daft proposing. Todd is impressed with the robot. Gina marches up to Dev in the Rovers, tells him he's had a lucky escape where Erica's concerned and repeats what she said to Mary. Furious, he tells Erica she's a desperate, middle-aged woman and she walks out of the pub. Phelan returns home and apologises to Nicola for standing her up, suggesting they meet up tomorrow. She is not happy. A drunk Leanne brings a kebab for Steve and accepts his proposal, promptly falling asleep in a drunken stupor. Saying goodbye to Eileen, Erica leaves for Spain. Michelle comes round, gagged and trussed up in the boot of a car parked in a near-empty garage. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Priest - Seamus O'Neill *Josh - Karl Heaver Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Barlow Legal Services *Church - Interior and confessional *Bar 103 *Garage Notes *Final appearance of Claire King as Erica Holroyd. *In a video entitled The Secret Life Of Phelan '' released to the ITV website on 21st August 2017, a scene in this episode was given as a clue to the fact that Pat Phelan was holding Andy Carver prisoner. The scene in question was between Phelan's confession of wrong-doing to the Priest. *TV Times'' synopsis: As Toyah and Eva crack jokes about Steve's proposal, Leanne grows defensive; Michelle becomes aware she is being watched during a trip to a bar; Gina sets her sights on Dev; and Phelan tells a priest he deserves punishment for all his wrong doing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,797,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes